


Звездно-полосатые истории

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (I hope), (it's so old that i don't remember why title is so), Avengers Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Publing wery oooooooold work, no realy just sweet family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya





	1. Metal arm

Баки не походит на преступника и убийцу. Он больше напоминает подростка, сбежавшего из дома. Слегка затравленный взгляд и нелепая мешковатая одежда, позволяющая не особо выделяться. Стив не знает, как выразить благодарность Наташе за то, что она смогла убрать из взгляда Баки страх в притупить готовность бежать от любого косого взгляда. Хотя то, как спелись эти двое, немного пугает.

Баки не может выходить на улицу без оружия. Стив делает вид, что не замечает ножа, спрятанного в ботинке. Сэм пытается делать вид, что общается с нормальными людьми.

Стив и Баки идут из магазина, нагруженные пакетами. Суперсолдат с комплексом героя и профессиональный убийца с огромными пробелами в памяти идут из магазина, нагруженные пакетами. Сэм, ждущий этих ребят в машине пытается решить, какая из этих формулировок звучит более… ладно, он уже давно забыл слово нормально. Ну хотя бы Роджерс перестал изображать мамочку-наседку, а Барнс больше не напоминает брошенного пса. Или панду. С этими кругами под глазами… Уилсону очень не хватает в жизни какой-либо нормальности. Конечно же, Сэм мог подъехать к самому магазину, но это означает лишить себя удовольствия посмотреть на Стива, пытающегося пробиться сквозь толпу детей, которые неизменно моментально окружают Капитана Америка и мучают его своими вопросами. Ни за что. И Сэм совершенно случайно паркуется ровно напротив детской площадки. В конце концов, этот парень очень много должен за расшатаные нервы и вынужденное знакомство с Тони Старком, рядом с которым хочется то ли выпить, то ли застрелиться. Странный этот человек Старк. Как Пеппер умудряется заставлять его работать? Ребята несут сумки с продуктами, и дети, как по команде, вскакивают с криками и подбегают с суперсолдату. Окружают прошедших специальную подготовку профессионалов, оттесняют их друг от друга и облепляют со всех сторон… Барнса.

Баки бросает беспомощный взгляд на Стива.

Роджерс выглядит так, будто разрывается между облегчением, сочувствием и смехом.

Сэм медленно протирает очки.

У детей появилась новая игрушка.

Сэм достает телефон и фотографирует эту сцену. То ли чтобы был компромат на Зимнего Солдата, то ли чтобы показать Наташе.

Отпуск. Срочно нужен отпуск.

Стив, воспользовавшись неожиданной незаинтересованностью, проскальзывает (точнее будет сказать, стремительно сбегает) к Сэму и ставит покупки на капот машины. Сокол внимательно рассматривает покеты, поражаясь про себя количеством хлопьев и шоколада. Выяснить, кто же из двоих солдат сладкоежка, не смогла даже Наташа. Или же шпионка просто хранит молчание, так как парни снабжают ее батончиками и печеньем. Намекнуть девушке, что она слегка поправилась, не осмелился никто, кроме Пеппер, и то после трех бокалов шампанского.

— За что его так?

Сэм смотрит на открывающуюся картину с жестоким удовлетворением. “Ты же хороший парень, — портит все впечатление внутренний голос, — ты не должен наслаждаться мучениями других”. Уилсон вспоминает первую встречу с этой машиной для убийств и сломанный руль. “Должен, если это Барнс”.

— За то что он — “парень с опасной металлической рукой”. А это и правда выглядит забавно.

Ангел, который должен сидеть на плече Стива, наверное взял отпуск, потому что на желание помочь другу в глазах Роджерса нет ни намека. Если бы эти двое были бы нормальными людьми, то Сэм мог бы с уверенностью утверждать, что они поругались в магазине, когда выбирали макароны, или из-за еще какой-нибудь мелочи в этом роде. Но Стива и Баки назвать и людьми-то не всегда получается. Скорее всего, Стив сейчас мстит за глупую шутку, устроенную Баки в сороковых, о которой он даже не помнит. Сэм не имеет ничего против, пока злятся не на него.

— Слушай, а его не опасно оставлять вот так вот с детьми?

Стив вспоминает о том, что он вроде как совесть и ответственность всех мстителей, когда Баки поднимает одного из детей, мальчишку в футболке с Железным Человеком, за ворот над головами остальных детей. Металлической рукой и под восторженные крики, разумеется.

— Зависит от того, за кого ты больше всего переживаешь.

Сэм не хочет прерывать шоу. Сэм хочет насладиться этим беспомощным выражением лица Баки. Желательно подольше и без беспокойного Стива.

— За себя, когда Наташа увидит, что сделали с его прической.

Сэм хочет открыть банку пива, но. Со Стивом это перевод продуктов. При детях пить нельзя. Ближайшая банка находится в магазине, идти в который откровенно лень. К черту Роджерса с его ускоренным метаболизмом и здоровым образом жизни. Стоит признать, в таких аспектах, как алкоголь, быть другом Тони Старка куда выгоднее, чем Стива Роджерса.

Главное, не ляпнуть это ни при одном из них.

До мужчин доносятся только обрывки слов Барнса. Разобрать что-то в детском восторженном хоре не получается.

— ВОН ТАМ КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА! ИДИТЕ К НЕМУ! НЕТ! ВЫ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ ЕЕ ТРОГАТЬ! ДА, ЗВЕЗДА ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЗВЕЗДЫ! А ЗНАЕТЕ, КТО ЕЩЕ ЛЮБИТ ЗВЕЗДЫ? КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА! ВОТ К НЕМУ И ИДИТЕ! ВОН ОН! ВОТ ТАМ! ОКРУЖАЙТЕ ЕГО!

— Музыка для моих ушей.

Стив никак не комментирует слова Сэма. Только улыбается, очень напоминая Наташу. Все таки их дружба иногда пугает намного больше, чем намеки на общее прошлое у шпионки и зимнего солдата.

— Знаешь… он может и отомстить.

— Пфф. Меня без костюма журналисты не узнают.

— Меня они тоже не узнают.

Стив неловко потирает руку в том месте, где дня два назад появился синяк от очень цепких детских пальцев. Он, конечно, исчез через полчаса, но успел за это время стать главной целью для шуток Старка и заботы Ванды.

Идея насчет отпуска кажется уже не спасением, а необходимостью.


	2. Scared kitten

Т’Чалла подозревал неладное с того самого момента, как увидел радостное лицо Роджерса.

Идея дать убежище “Команде Кэпа”, самым разыскиваемым преступникам во всем мире, которые просто помешали правительству, казалась правильной с точки зрения как короля Ваканды, так и справедливого человека. Но на самом деле Т’Чалла даже не мог представить, какими проблемами это обернется.

Ваканда все еще на месте. Население живо и никаких культурных шоков не потерпело. В лабораториях покой и порядок. Даже ползавшие одно время после приезда бывших героев по всей территории муравьи исчезли (или ползают незаметно, как подозревает Т’Чалла).

Но король Ваканды все равно в ужасе.

Он этого не показывает. Ему вообще мало полагается показывать эмоций по статусу и по ситуации. Как Т'Чалла продержался весь этот месяц без нервных срывов — отдельный вопрос.

Как ни странно, непредвиденных проблем от Зимнего Солдата практически не было. То есть были только запланированные, такие как молчание в разговорах с психологом и настройка новой бионической руки. Барнс вообще постоянно молчал. Говорил ходивший вечно рядом Стив. Нельзя было сказать, что тот вечно ходит хвостиком за другом, но он слишком часто оказывался рядом, чтобы это можно было списать на совпадение. Событие, которое все местные сразу же признали катастрофой, — спор между ними двумя. Явление редкое, тихое, спокойное, от которого страдают остальные. Каким-то непостижимым образом над самой сутью спора размышляют все, кроме Барнса и Роджерса. Этот вопрос затмевает собой важнейшие вопросы человечества, в то время как сами спорщики забывают о нем через пять минут. А если рядом оказывается Уилсон, то спор растягивается на несколько часов. Тогда перед Баки и Стивом стоит задача перетянуть Сэма на свою сторону. Такие разборки громкие и пугающие. Для жителей Ваканды. Один раз Т'Чалла заметил Максимофф и Лэнга за ставками, сколько Сэм продержится на стороне Роджерса.

С ними были отдельные проблемы.

Скотт Лэнг умеет не только изменять свой размер, но и управлять муравьями. Весьма прескорбный для Ваканды факт. Нет, никто не мог пожаловаться, что его окружают насекомые и деться от них некуда. Просто через три дня после приезда, необходимых для настройки аппаратуры, Скотт стал ходить с ними везде. Муравьи подавали ему сахар, выстраивались в слова, если ему было лень говорить, кусали тех, у кого хватило ума назвать шестиногих крошек ужасными. Хотя у Вакандцев есть причина ненавидеть муравьев. Красные огненные, ядом которых смазывают стрелы. Маленький укус может обернуться несколькими часами боли. И то что парочка этих дьявольских созданий преданно бегает за Лэнгом, делает его кем-то вроде шамана. Тем, кого все предпочитают уважать на расстоянии и никогда не обращаться за помощью.

Проблемы, вызванные Вандой, решает группа уборщиков и строителей. Нервы девушки до того расшатаны, что ей приходится чуть ли не заново учиться контролировать свои силы. Особенно во время грозы, нередкого явления в жарких тропиках. Чужая паника распространяется от комнаты ведьмы волнами, и работать с трясущимися руками совершенно невозможно. Если бы девушку не успокаивал Клинт, Т'Чалла, наверное, установил бы грозовое время нерабочим.

Сам Клинт заслужил особую репутацию. В Ваканде высоко ценят хороших воинов, а хороших стрелков еще выше. Попасть в цель, спрятанную среди стволов и раскидистых лиан, практически невозможно. Хоукай не промахнулся не разу. Т'Чалла уверен, если бы его боялись чуть меньше, к Бартону выстроилась бы очередь в ученики.

Сэм Уилсон не был проблемой сам по себе. Но рядом с кем-то превращался в огромную катастрофу. Из-за чего могут ругаться между собой Сокол и Зимний солдат, Т'Чалла так и не понял, но их стычки с тихим выяснением отношений происходят постоянно и только в отсутствие Роджерса. Рядом со Скоттом начинается юмористическое шоу, и оба начинают обмениваться только им понятными шутками. С Вандой Сэм готовит, и Т'Чалла лучше даст погрызть себя огненным муравьям, чем попробует их стряпню. Вид позеленевшего Роджерса, который не смог отказать в дегустации, был весьма красноречивым предупреждением.

Сталкиваясь с Стивом в спортзале, Сэм неизменно начинал ругать капитана за жульничество. А самому суперсолдату доставляло удовольствие выслушивать все эти обвинения, раз он все время ходил в один тренажерный зал с Сэмом.

Сокола и Хоукая наедине Т'Чалла не видел. Это и к лучшему. Знать, о чем эти птицы щебечут вместе, или, не дайте духи предков, подтвердить подозрения,

Черная Пантера не хочет.

Вообще самому себе Т'Чалла уже напоминает не грозного хищника, а испуганного котенка. Загрузив себя делами короля, Т'Чалла надеется переждать бурю под названием “Команда Кэпа”, не попадаясь никому из них на глаза.

Может быть, это сумасшествие заразно?


	3. Hawk in the nest

Клинт ненавидит соевый соус.

Суши в маленьком китайском ресторанчике на тридцать девятой вообще отвратительны на вкус и годятся только в качестве отравы для тараканов и крыс. Иначе объяснить их отсутствие в грязной кафешке невозможно.

Соевый соус, в отличие от всех остальных продуктов, привозят готовым откуда-то из Мексики. Поэтому единственная съедобная вещь, помимо повара (спасибо Кейт, двум сезонам Ганнибала и пустому кошельку за мысли о каннибализме), — чертов соус.

Но его Бартон терпеть не может.

Запах уже прочно ассоциируется с неудачей и очередным унижением.

Потому что третий раз за неделю оказаться в мусорном баке за китайским ресторанчиком с отвратительной едой — абсолютно точно перебор.

А сегодня только вторник.

И как эта мексиканская дрянь умудряется затмевать собой запах тухлой рыбы?

— Привет, Хоукай! Как день?

— Отвали, Битшоп.

Клинт откидывается на стенку мусорного бака, не в силах вылезти. Кейт нагло стоит напротив с его собакой и его недоеденной со вчерашнего дня пиццей. Нужно отобрать у этой девчонки ключи. Или запирать дверь.

Ха. Как будто бы есть, что грабить.

— Неудачный день?

— Неудачный месяц. Помоги выбраться.

Пластыри на руках отклеились. Лук лежит в мусорке в трех кварталах отсюда. Целых костей, по ощущениям, осталось всего двенадцать. А вывозят мусор только в четверг, так что лежать вполне удобно. Если бы не рыбные кости, которые впиваются в ногу…

— Ха, посмотрите на него. Развалился в своем гнезде. Что на этот раз?

Кейт протягивает руку, на которой висит поводок, отчего пес начинает радостно лаять. Клинт с трудом подтягивается, пытаясь не обращать внимания на небольшую кровоточащую рану в опасной близости от печени. Какова вероятность, что тот меч не был покрыт ядом? Зная свою везучесть, Бартон начинает прикидывать свое последнее желание.

— Не поверишь. Якудза в Адской кухне.

Этот район весьма знаменит. Как люди вообще соглашаются жить там, Клинт не особо понимает. И совершенно не удивительно, что у Адской кухни появился свой собственный супергерой. Как будто бы их мало развелось вокруг. Бартон вообще не на это подписывался, когда соглашался работать в Щ.И.Т.е оперативником. Совсем не на это.

— А ты что там делал?

— Неудачно прошел мимо?

Как приятно стоять на твердой земле, а не валяться на грязных мешках. Лакки тут же бросается с радостным лаем на ноги. Кейт пихает Бартона в плечо.

— Ну и что дальше?

— Отлежаться, забрать лук из итальянской забегаловки, а потом врезать этим ниндзя. Ты со мной, Хоукай?

— Только если мы обойдемся без мусорок, Хоукай.

— Ничего не могу обещать.

Два лучших стрелка, которые никак не могут выяснить, кто же из них больший Хоукай, медленно направляются в сторону дома под восторженный собачий лай.

Может быть, этот месяц не такой уж неудачный?


	4. Breast

Стив чувствовал себя трупом последние два месяца. Нескончаемые операции и налеты сильно выбивают из колеи привычной жизни, особенно если раньше самой большой проблемой была астма, а не открытый перелом. Поэтому вылазки в бар были жизненно необходимы для ревущих командос, даже если капитан совершенно не мог напиться.

И, как известно, именно в баре в голову вместе с алкоголем ударяют самые сумасшедшие идеи.

А вот то, что расплачиваться за них придется человеку, который вместо веселых посиделок лежал в медблоке, немного удивительный факт.

Хотя Баки уже привык брать на себя львиную долю проблем Стива.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я что?

Барнс, возможно, даже хотел, чтобы этот вопрос ему задали, но не ожидал, что одним из вопрошающих окажется его лучший друг. На роль милой блондинки он не совсем подходил, да и думать о Картер в каком-либо ином отношении, кроме рабочих, заканчивалось печально. У одного нос до сих пор не сросся.

— Сказал, у кого грудь лучше.

Пегги совершенно уверенно смотрит на полуголого Барнса, которого перехватили в общей раздевалке. То, что они стоят втроем без посторонних ушей, можно списать либо на удачливость Роджерса, либо на расчет Картер. А когда они работают вместе — это действительно адская смесь.

— А пришли вы к этому?..

Баки на самом деле не хочет этого знать. Баки вообще мечтает не быть в курсе недоотношений между Стивом и Пегги. То, что первая девушка, с которой Роджерс может вести нормальный разговор дольше пяти минут, является правительственным агентом, и так напрягает. А факт того, что раз в неделю Картер заваливает мужчину вдвое больше себя во время тренировок, после которых они вдвоем обменивались глупыми историями и шутками, вообще ставил в тупик. Обычно к ним присоединялся Барнс, выдавая девушке информацию о тяжелой жизни с социально-неловким другом. Но понять, почему Стив не заикается через каждое слово, так и не получилось.

— …начав спор о том, на кого больше заглядываются.

До этого момента. Интересно, эти двое понимают, что со стороны они выглядят как женатая парочка?

— Ладно. Я согласен. Я об этом пожалею, но я согласен.

Возможно, они действительно женатая парочка. Потому что совершенно спокойно раздеваться перед друг другом невозможно. Нет никакой страсти, неловких взглядов, случайных или специальных касаний. Просто Пегги и Стив синхронно начинают обнажаться перед совершенно шокированным Барнсом.

Стива Баки видел голым, и видел не один раз. Все же делить квартиру с другом значит знать о нем некоторые подробности, о которых предпочитаешь не задумываться. Например, что Роджерс по утрам любит зарисовывать то, что ему приснилось, или что выгнать этого чистюлю из ванны в выходной практически невозможно. Или как выглядит

Стив без одежды и какое у него нижнее белье. Правда, Стив сильно изменился, но все же привычно видеть полуобнаженного мужчину перед собой.

В отличие от Пегги в одном только лифчике.

Прекрати думать, Барнс, сейчас же.

Это всего лишь аккуратный белый лифчик с небольшой оборкой, в котором так идеально помещается женская грудь. Это всего лишь выглядит как чертово произведение искусства.

Которое летит на пол, обнажая совершенство.

Баки неловко сглатывает и спешит отвести взгляд. То, что в этом соревновании победит Картер, почти не оставляет сомнений, пока глаза не находят очерченный рельеф мышц капитана, на загорелой коже которого проступают капли пота.

Вот черт. Этот спор затянется надолго.


	5. Self-defense

Сэм волнуется за Баки.

На самом деле нет. Но он переживает за Роджерса, который становится уж слишком нервным, если Барнс исчезает из его поля зрения больше, чем на полчаса.

Так что да, ему приходится волноваться за этого упрямого засранца с металлической рукой, промытыми мозгами и полным отсутствием чувства такта, который стабильно исчезает каждый третий день со всех радаров. Тони в шутку предлагал установить жучок на руке солдата. На следующий день Старк нашел микрочипы с отслеживанием местоположения в своем кофе. Совместная игра в детективов помогла выяснить только то, что это был не Тор, который даже не замечает исчезновений боевого товарища, и что все печенье съедает Скотт.

И именно потому, что его друг идиот, Сэм сейчас тащится по узким переулкам Бруклина вслед за Джеймсом.

Как вообще Джеймс Бьюкен Барнс превратился в Баки?

Уилсон даже не надеется, что он остался незамеченным. Может быть, Сокол и хорош в драках и миссиях, но вот обойти Зимнего в шпионаже может только Наташа. Для нее, кажется, нет ничего невозможного, и Сэм честно не хочет знать, как она и Барнс познакомились. По полунамекам, проскальзывающим в речи рыжей, можно было предположить все что угодно: от очередной миссии до драматической любовной истории в духе глупых шпионских фильмов с зрелищными спецэффектами. Клинт, вечно поминающий Будапешт, только сбивает Сэма с толку, а попытки выяснить, что было в Будапеште заканчиваются либо закатыванием глаз, либо глубокими вздохами.

Чем меньше знаешь, тем больше шансов, что тебе не будут сниться кошмары.

Идти за Барнсом, считающим, что кепка как-то его маскирует, возможно, не лучший план.

Но усталый от вечных печальных вздохов Стива и нехватки кофе мозг не может придумать ничего получше. Поэтому Сэм заходит в небольшое белое здание, ничем не отличающееся от других, на автопилоте, только потом замечая небольшую вывеску.

— Насмотрелся?

Возможно, под этой равнодушной маской Зимнего солдата скрывается веселая усмешка и, если уж совсем о невозможном, немного беспокойства.

Но у Сэма что-то заклинило, так что на размышления о природе подавляемых эмоций Уилсон думает в последнюю очередь.

— Ты ведешь курсы по самообороне?

— Да. Какие-то проблемы?

Проблемы были, но заявить это нагло в лицо Зимнему идиотизма хватит только у Стива.

Поэтому Сэм качает головой и поднимает руки в защитном жесте.

Как будто это поможет.

Барнс смотрит с прищуром, точно так же он целится из винтовки — Сэм видел, воспоминаний на всю жизнь хватит, — и кивает каким-то своим мыслям.

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться.

Джеймс разворачивается и идет к двери в спортзал, на ходу здороваясь с девушкой в спортивной форме, подошедшей чуть раньше них. Перемена в лице Баки заставляет поразиться. Не то, чтобы Зимний не улыбался, но эта улыбка всегда кажется вымученной и искусственной. Сейчас он искренне здоровается с Рейчел, если Сэм еще не оглох, и спрашивает ее про синяк на ноге. Неожиданно Барнс оборачивается.

— Сэм.

Этот парень реально знает его имя? Он сейчас обратился к нему по имени, а не с идиотской шуткой в духе Старка?

Нужно пометить в календаре этот день как день открытий.

— Не говори Стиву.

— Почему?

Просьба действительно вызывает недоумение, потому что… зачем вообще что-то скрывать от Капитана, если оно не противозаконно и даже полезно?

— Он и так слишком много думает о других.

— Хорошо, но только если ты соврешь, что это не идея Наташи.

Баки тихо смеется, и возможно, только возможно, Сэм понимает, почему Роджерс так тянется за своим другом.


	6. Language

— Не выражайся!  
О, это стало девизом команды, самой популярной фразой после "общего сбора" и самой ужасающей. Потому что вставить ее можно почти в любой ситуации.  
  
«Не выражайся» — кричит Старк в микрофон агентам Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. под командованием Штруккера, пока те пытаются не сбегать от Мстителей, а сражаться как подобает войнам. Тор их смелые безумные порывы в бою не оценил.  
  
«Не выражайся» — поддевает Стива Романофф, перебрав с коктейлями на вечеринке или умело делающий пьяный вид. С этой женщиной никогда не поймешь, можно доверять хоть единому её слову или нет.  
  
«Не выражайся» — раззадоривает Клинт Халка, вышедшего погулять и покрушить пару зданий вокруг. Хоукая будто не волнует непосредственная опасность в виде огромного полуголого зеленого монстра. А вот то, что он рычит на прохожих…  
  
«Не выражайся» — открещивается ничуть не суеверный Старк, когда Стив посылает его. После Тони не слышно полдня и кажется, будто это стоит того. Пока он не возвращается на пару с Наташей. С просьбой перевести всё то, что произнёс капитан. Как будто только она знает русский мат.  
  
— Правило первое — общий сбор нельзя объявлять, если у вас закончилась пицца. Правило второе — не выражаться.   
  
Клинт недовольно хмурится на первую часть предложения. Ему теперь это будут до смерти припоминать, так что ли? Стив смотрит на него сочувствующе. Если уж Старк решил что-то сделать, то он это сделает, несмотря на всю абсурдность и бесполезность идеи.  
  
— Я думала, первое правило Мстителей — никто не знает о Мстителях, — улыбается Ванда, оглядываясь внутри башни Старка, башни Мстителей или просто уродли… высотки в Нью-Йорке.  
  
— Это четвертое правило, и оно не работает, — хохлится довольный Старк. Роджерс честно пытался подобрать другое слово для этого горделивого высокомерного упрямого придурка. Да только эта самая честность отрицает существование других слов, позволяющих описать этого мистера Вся-вселенная-вертится-вокруг-меня-и-ты-ничего-не-можешь-сделать-кроме-как-восхвалять-меня.  
  
— А какое же третье правило? — уточняет Виджен, парящий в паре сантиметрах над землей рядом с Ведьмой, из-за чего он кажется ещё выше. Андроиду в данный момент эта способность была без надобности, а вот невысокий Старк вряд ли бы отказался, —Не поднимать молот Тора? — это был отблеск от ламп или Виджен действительно улыбнулся?  
  
— Не-а, — протягивает Старк, радуясь, что его хитрый список идиотских наставлений, именуемых правилами, ещё никто не разгадал.  
  
— Третье правило — не позволяй выражаться Стиву Роджерсу. Иначе миру придет конец, — заговорческим шепотом заканчивает гений. А Рождерс уже хочет сам себе врезать. Ведь знал же, лезть к Старку себе дороже. И не потому, что проиграешь. А потому, что если выиграешь… У Тони богатая фантазия на то, как можно достать человека.  
  
— Знаешь что, Старк? — дальнейшие ругательства были перебиты криками: возмущенным Наташи, озадаченным Виджена, задорным Клинта, тихим Брюса и торжествующим Тони.  
  
— О нет, мы всё умрем! — миллиардер трагично хватается за сердце, в духе дурацких дамских сериалах. Похоже, в кинематографе за семьдесят лет не изменились только они.  
  
— Не знаю, как все, но ты точно, — серьёзно, когда-нибудь Стив выбьет ему зубы.  
  
— Если что, могу помочь припрятать труп, — тихое предложение от Наташи вызвало более бурную реакцию, чем брань Рождерса, особенно от Бартона. Стоит над этим задуматься. Всё-таки он знает её лучше, чем кто-либо. По крайней мере, Стив на это надеялся.  
  
— Романофф!  
  
— Что? — невинно-виноватое лицо рыжей может вызвать только одну реакцию в данном случае. Хоровое:  
  
— Не выражайся!


End file.
